Bedtime With Mr Face: Grind House Game
by The Hina's Of Springtime
Summary: AU. Kakashi tells Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru a story about our fave characters minus the teachers going to a mansion on vacation…encountering a group of mutants called Akatsuki... SasuHina in later chapters. Warnings for freak you out scares. Please R&R!


**A/N:** Hey Hey Hey! This is the first installation to the Two Hina's of Springtime's series known as "Bedtime With Mr. Face." Apologies for making you guys wait so long but we're here and ready to give you an excellent' story!!! WHOOOOO HERE WE GO!!! I warn you though, chapter one may be a bit long…heh heh sorry!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or that Gay Kishimoto's characters but we own this story.Enjoy! This story was written by Hinagaeshi Haruka.

**Bedtime ****With**** Mr. Face**: _Grind H__ouse Fear_

**Mr. Face:**Hello and welcome to my home. I am Bedtime with Mr. Face. Tsunade requested that I tell you a little story before you go to bed.

**Moegi:** Great!

**Konohamaru** Tell me a good one, nothing that'll put me to sleep.

**Mr. Face:** Heh heh oh I have one for you, and it involves all of our favorite ninjas and our deadliest villains too.

**All:** Yay!

**Mr. Face** Oh but it's not what it pretends to be…..in fact it's very _scary._ So let's get going and get on with the show…..now…I bring you……..**Grind House Fear**……

**Summary:** AU. Kakashi tells Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru a story about our fave characters minus the teachers going to a mansion on vacation….uncovering a truth that lies beneath it all. Nejino and Sasuhina.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_An Awesome__ Idea__…….._

The day was bright and sunny as the rains from the early morning were clearing away and the sun was starting to come into view. The windows to the Mayor's office were shut and the fans were cut on in the early summer heat. In the room sat four girls in beanie bag chairs with nothing to do.

" I'm bored," Tenten said messing with the stones on her belt buckle," I need something to do."

" How about going home?" Temari said while messing with the rotating fan ," I'm pretty sure you could find something better to do there. I'm tired of looking at you anyway."

Tenten stuck up the middle finger at her and ducked as a chair was sent flying her way. Hinata, who had been reading a magazine with Karin looked up just in time to see Tenten flip backwards and land on the floor. A giggle escaped her lips when Ino walked in.

" Im not even going to ask." The blonde said sitting down in her mother's chair and spinning around in it. After a while she stopped and sat there. " Guys….," She said watching the silent staring contest between Tenten and Temari…well just Tenten because Temari completely ignored her, " I'm bored let's do something."

Karin sat back for a minute and adjusted her glasses. She tapped her chin and looked up at the ceiling. " How about we do something that involves all of us together? You know, like some type of vacation of some sort?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head and spoke softly, " ……I agree with Karin-chan. We should do something together like a summer trip. And….maybe with all of the boys too?"

" That's an awesome idea Hinata!! We should do something like that! Ooh! I'll go call Lee and Neji!" Before anyone could stop her Tenten had already flew out of the door and was down the hallway on her phone.

" We didn't even pick a place yet." Temari shook her head," Idiot." Sakura came into the room just as Karin had gotten up and went over to get a large magazine that held a lot of resorts, hotels and villas. She set the book down on Tsunade's desk and they all crowded around to look.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked and Ino fanned her hand. " Ssshh forehead we're trying to find a place to vacation at this summer." Sakura put her hands on her hips and leaned over Hinata's shoulder. They spent about ten minutes looking and couldn't really find anything until a manicured finger pointed at an address that said: BACKWATER RESORT.

Karin and the others looked up at Sakura and she shrugged," Well it seemed like the most appealing place to me.Besides, it's surrounded by a forest so we can be as loud as we want without anyone cussing us out so why not and stop looking at me like that Ino-pig."

" Fine fine, we're going to Backwater, I'm guessing since we're taking all of us and those retards we're going to need a big car." Temari reasoned as Hinata put the magazine back. Ino waved a purple-polished nail at her with a grin," Tsk.Tsk that shouldn't be a problem!" Without warning she slammed her hand on a red button and Tsunade's voice was on the com. " What Ino what in the seven _hells_ do you want now girl!." Ino grinned and leaned into the mike ," Hey mom, we need a big van and fast. Don't you still have the one from last year when we went camping? Can we use that?"

" Yea yea you can just as long as you and that demon Tenten and Temari get the hell out of my office. Bye!" Tsunade clicked off and left to get drunk somewhere at a bar with Anko and Kurenai. Ino turned around and grinned at her friends. " Now all we have to do is call all the boys!"

THREE HOURS LATER

The entire gang including Tsuigetsu were all lined up and standing before the large dark blue van as Temari went up and down the line reading off the checklist and the regulations. Just as she had finished she handed the other list to Ino for the seating arrangements.

" Alright now this is how it's going to go. Temari is the one driving because she is the one that has the best focus-"

"Why can't I drive? Temari always gets to do everything!" Kankuro said cutting Ino off and receiving a glare from Temari. " Because you suck Kankuro and you can't steer your way out of a paper bag." She said.

" Now," Ino continued," Anymore complaints and we'll stuff you where the suitcases are. Temari and me sit upfront. Kankuro, Naruto, and Chouji you all sit behind us. Sasuke, Hinata has to sit on your lap since lack of space and Shikamaru you're going to have be stretched out across Tsuigetsu and Karin who'll be in the same row with Sasuke and Hinata."

"Hell no, that Uchiha isn't going anywhere near my cousin." Neji stated glaring at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"Shutup Neji! Gosh grow up, ANYWAY…… Sakura, Neji and Gaara you three will be behind Tsuigetsu and the others. And Lee…….?" Ino said looking around. They all turned around to see Rock Lee, Tenten, and Kiba crump dancing behind them and being stupid. " LEE!" She shouted and he turned around.

" Yosh!"

" You, Tenten, Kiba and Shino have to sit in the space trunk with all the suitcases." Ino tore up the list and they all started to file in.'_ Hope__ there's enough room back there. Oh well __cuz__ I'm __sittin__' up front!' _

" Neji what the h- move you're sitting in my seat!"

" No, I'm sitting right here. Hinata is in the next row. I need to be able to watch that Uchiha through the mirror. And besides, I called shotgun" Neji stated with a serious glare. Ino put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. " So where in the hell am I supposed to sit???"

AN HOUR LATER

Temari turned down a road and made a sharp jerk as the car hit a bump and Ino lurched forward, hitting her forehead on the dashboard in front of her. Shino had taken Neji's assigned seat next to Gaara leaving Ino to have to sit in the front, on the floor between Neji's legs as the drive began. It was uncomfortable and every move Neji made his knees kept hitting her upside the head in her temples. Naruto had taken a habit to punching his fist in random places every time the car hit a bump, his fists usually landing in Kankuro's faceor Neji's head and Kankuro usually beating the crap out of him. Shikamaru fell asleep and Tsuigetsu kept threatening to chop him in half if he slobbed on him. Lee, Tenten and Kiba were in the back playing a PS3 game that they had hooked up to the T.V. and kept screaming, Sakura was watching the scenery with Sasuke and Hinata. Kankuro meanwhile was harassing Temari who was trying to have a good conversation with Neji.

" Yea so then Gaara had turned off the T.V. to go check around outback and that's when the possum had-"

" Jumbubboobalah!"

" That's when the possum had jumbubbooba-KANKURO YOU SON OF A-!!!" Temari punched the back of her seat hitting Kankuro in the face and he flew back. " Buckle the damn seat belt and sit back!"" Fine….gosh." Kankuro slid the buckle under his leg and sat on it. Temari hit another bump and Naruto punched the back of Neji's head. " WHOOOOO!"

Neji whirled around and tried to slap him, boxing Ino in the head again and she slammed her face on the dashboard. " Dammit Naruto you idiot if you hit the back of my head one more time!!!!!!!" Neji tried to punch him but he just moved and hit Kankuro who launched onto Temari making her torso hit the steering wheel as Ino elbowed Neji in the stomach. " Dammit Neji if you don't sit still!!!!" She shouted and they all started arguing.

As the van became closer to the mansion Sakura was still staring out of the window, the sounds of everyone in the car grew distant as she found herself entranced in the beautiful scenery before her. Just as they were about twenty-blocks worth away from the gate something blue flashed past her and she blinked. Could it have been someone….?

"What the hell was that?" She said to herself and Ino turned around, only to look straight into Neji's crotch by accident. " Forehead what did I tell you about cussing!"

" Shutup Ino-pig! You're not the boss of me!" Sakura retaliated and they got into an argument. Temari stopped the car and Shikamaru woke up. Temari got out of the car with Shikamaru and went up to meet a man with white hair and weird dots on his forehead.

" I would appreciate it….if you two….would shut….the hell up….and STOP ARGUING!" Neji yelled unlocking the door," And stop yelling at my crotch!" He got out as everyone else started to file out and get their own bags. Temari handed Hinata a note and then disappeared inside the mansion with Shikamaru and the man. She read it and waited until everyone was out.

"……Okay…..Temari said to meet her and Shikamaru in the dining room with Mr. Kimimaro (sp?) as soon as we get our stuff together. Please follow me." Hinata turned around and started walking once everyone was ready and they followed.

"Alright man this is so sweet! We're gonna have so much fun!" Kiba said and Lee threw a fist in the air.

"This is going to be a summer of youth! I can just feel it now!" He shouted and everyone agreed.

Or was it….?

They all arrived and met up with the other three. The man with the white hair, Kimimaro, sat them all down at the table and told them where they were going to stay and that they could do anything that they wanted. As the lecture went on servants came out from the kitchen repeatedly to give them drinks and snacks. Sasuke noticed that one of them had a weirdly shaped orange hair cut and Tsuigetsu noticed that the one with dark-pink hair kept staring at him.

"Hey uh…Mr. Kimimaro sir?" Naruto said raising his hand like he was in school. Kimimaro gave a pleasant smile and leaned his head into his hands.

"Please, call me Kimimaro." He said.

"Uh…Kimimaro, right. You said this place was popular right?" Naruto asked and he sat up.

"Well it was popular, and it still is. It's just that…..not many people come around anymore." He answered and they all sat back.

"…Why… haven't they come around anymore….Mr. Kimimaro?" Hinata questioned softly and he looked at them. He raised a slender eyebrow at them with an amusing smile and stood.

" No reason, and please,call me Kimimaro." Kimimaro stood and pushed in his chair. He turned to the servants and snapped for them. " Tayuya, Jiroubo, let us go and leave the guests to themselves. We should give them time to get….._aquainted_ with the house." He grinned at them and they disappeared into the kitchen. Kankuro leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head," He still didn't tell us anything."

" Yea man, he forgot to give us the tour of the dang house!" Kiba said and everyone looked at him.

" Kiba?" Temari said.

" Yea?"

"………_shut up."_

The whole gang went up on the floors to pick their rooms and unpack. Sasuke ended up sharing rooms with Naruto and Neji ended up stuck with Lee. Tenten and Hinata shared rooms and Ino and Sakura were together. Kiba and Kankuro bunked together and Chouji was with Shikamaru. Temari ended up getting a room with Karin and Tsuigetsu shared a room with Gaara. Meanwhile Shino claimed a room all for himself. During this time Sakura and Ino were in their room and they were unpacking.

" I'm thinking we should have a party tonight." Ino said putting her purple outfits away." To celebrate the first day here."

" Not everything can be turned into a party Ino. That's all you think about." Sakura said taking out her shoes.

" Well at least I try to have fun!" Ino said. Suddenly, there was a low creaking sound and Sakura's eyes traveled to their closet door. '_What was that…?'Was it one of the servants?'_ Remembering the event from early on she stopped unpacking and went to the door while Ino was still talking and walked out.

" Where are you going billboard brow? I wasn't done harassing you yet!" Ino said watching her leave.

" I'm just going to go look around Ino-pig I'll be back." With that she left and descended downstairs.

The halls from where they first came in were surprisingly dark and the rooms had gotten colder. Sakura hugged herself rubbing her arms to keep them warm. She went into the kitchen hoping to find one of the servants.

No one was there.

She crept around through another exit that lead out to another hallway. '_Must be the main hallway.'_ She reasoned and listened to her footsteps, they seemed to become louder the farther she went into the lower part of the house. '_This must be where the noise came from.'_ The pink haired female crept up to a rusted iron door that had steel locks on them. She squinted in the darkness to see what they were and reached up for them. Turning the knobs the locks unlinked and the door pushed open slightly. An aura of dead silence crept over her and a cold chill ran up her spine, the kind of cold that makes you feel as if you are being watched. With all of her willpower, Sakura pushed the door open farther, and traveled down the steps that led into the dark drafty basement. She kept going down the stairs as the cold air wrapped itself around her. Sakura turned the corner and was shocked to death at the sight before her, she wanted to scream but no sound came out. Whatever it was that she saw….must not have been too pretty indeed.

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS

"Come on Kankuro you know I won that one!" Tenten said about to throw her remote joystick at his head. Rock Lee sat there watching them and returned to more kicking moves in the body-length mirror.

"And I said ya didn't so there! Replay!" Kankuro said reaching for the plug.

"Kankuro if you unplug this video game I swear I will smash your balls in with this hammer!" Tenten picked up the hammer and he looked up at her." Do it then." He said and snatched the plug out. There was a flash of pink and brown and the next thing that he knew he was at the bottom of the staircase twisted up in an uncomfortable position.

"What the he-Kankuro what the hell are you and Tenten doing?" Temari said whipping around to see them twisted up like pretzels.

"Nothing…just playin."Tenten said covering his mouth. Neji came out of the kitchen with an apron on and was about to say something when he was immediately bumped into by a heavy mass and knocked onto the tile floor.

"Sakura? What's wrong with you?" Neji asked helping her up, despite the fact that she practically knocked the wind out of him. She was shaking badly and her clothes were in a disarray, almost as if she had tried to get away from something.

" Sakura-chan….what's wrong?" Hinata sat her down on the couch and was moving the hair out of her face. At that moment Sakura couldn't even think, her mind was racing everywhere and her green eyes were wide and kept shooting back and forth. The others came downstairs to see what was going on.

" Sakura-chan are you alright??"Naruto shouted jumping over the couch, knocking Neji down again. Sakura only looked at him with wide eyes and kept shaking, she just wouldn't talk.

"_I saw….."_

Everyone stopped and the room went silent. All eyes were on her as she searched for the right words.

_" I__ saw something….that I didn't need to see."_ She said.

" Like what?" Karin asked and she shook again.

_" It__ was….so hideous…and__….and__ ugly….."_

Ino rolled her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder." Oh come on Sakura, you probably just saw a dead rat or something. It was probably nothing so just forget it." Sakura glared at her and turned around.

" I saw something down in that….that basement…..it wasn't a rat…I know a rat when I see one."

" Well if it was something I'm sure Kimimaro would have mentioned about it earlier or he wouldn't have even let us stay here. Come on Sakura it's nothing, let's just go get something to eat." Ino stood her up and went into the kitchen. The entire time while they were talking no one noticed that Shino had disappeared.

_'I wonder what she saw…'_ The Aburame thought sternly standing before the door itself._' What could she have possibly seen that would have frightened her so badly….'_Shino slid the door wider and walked into the basement, vanishing into the darkness of the shadows without a sound.

The friends were all sitting at the dinner table talking as Hinata, Temari, Neji and Gaara emerged from the kitchen setting the food on the table and grabbing seats themselves. No one thought it to be strange that they hadn't seen the servants since earlier that afternoon.

" Hahaha! Gaara you looked so gay in that apron!" Naruto said with a mouthful of potatoes. Gaara flicked him off and kicked him in his shin under the table.

" Shutup, or I'll do it again." He threatened grabbing a knife and stabbing the hell out of his steak.

"Don't be ashamed Gaara Naruto is just mad because Sasuke won't give him any play." Temari said cutting up hers and dipping it in sauce. It was silent for a while until Chouji spoke up.

" Hey, aren't we missing someone?"

Tsuigetsu looked around and then pointed his thumb at an empty chair. " Yea, where's that weird guy with all those bugs?" He said and that's when it all hit them.

" Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shino for hours. Heh, the lazy bum's probably gone to sleep or something." Kiba said grabbing three steaks and putting them on his plate.

" Kiba…..can you go look for him…..?" Hinata asked politely and his gaze met hers.

" I can go look for her. Since dog boy's too lazy to handle a simple job." Sasuke said slyly standing up. Kiba frowned and jumped up.

" Oi, I can handle it just fine! Matter fact I'll go get that lazy son of a crack head!" Kiba growled and left the table. Sasuke smirked as he watched him go upstairs and turned to make conversation with Hinata.

Kiba burst open the door to Shino's room and flicked on the light. Mumbling to himself saying something about that idiot Sasuke and how he's was going to make Shino pay for making him miss all the steak.

" Shino, yo Shino where are you man stop playing around." He whispered into the empty room.

No reply.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed, bouncing up and down and eyeing the objects in the room. He was about to check the closet when a white piece of paper floated to the floor from the mattress.

" Huh?" He picked it up and noticed it had writing on it.

_' Dear__ Idiot, that means you Kiba_

_I decided to leave early and go on home. My mother called me back so I have to go. Tell everyone I said bye and tell Hinata I said to stay with Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Sasuke._

_Oh and Kiba….'_

Kiba scoffed at the note and then turned it over to read the rest, he was confused about the last part.

'_Don't fall__ so __easily.'_ He folded up the note and put it in his jacket, going downstairs he pondered about that last part and still didn't get it. Kiba rejoined everyone at the table and they all looked at him.

"Well?" Gaara asked still annoyed about Naruto's comment.

"He went home." Kiba replied tearing into his steak.

"He told you?" Karin asked and he shook his head.

"No, he wrote it." Kiba took the note out and passed it to Tsuigetsu who didn't even look at it, he just handed it to Karin who passed it around after reading. Naruto frowned at it and handed it to Shikamaru.

"His mother called him home? That's the lamest excuse I ever heard! If he wanted to leave all he had to do was say so!" He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the message._' Something doesn't seem __right__WWhat__ did __he__ mean__…_'She thought '_That doesn't make __sense.Why__ would Shino want to end the vacation THAT early?'_

Was Shino's vacation really over with….or was he trying to tell them something?

**YOU** decide.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed Sakura Haruno stepped into the bathroom and cut on the water to take a shower. She gave herself a recap over every event that happened that day since she stepped into that van.'_First I see that flash the way here. Then we meet that man and his weird looking servants. Then I hear that creaking sound and see that ugly thing in the basement, an__d after that Shino leaves without telling anyone. I don't understand that, something's not right I just know it. But no one will believe me…__uggh__! I __gotta__ get more proof. But then again, Ino-pig did make __sense,__ maybe Naruto's __retardedness__ IS rubbing off on me. I seriously need to stop talking to him.'_

As Sakura continued her internal battle the steam from the shower started to release from the room as the vent to the bathroom slowly opened. A dark shadow slid it's way in and stopped infront of the opened vent looking down.

_"__Psst__!"_ It said and she turned around.

"_Psst__! Pretty little miss, please__ listen__ I must tell you something!"_

Sakura stopped shampooing her hair and turned around trying to see through all of the steam.She saw a tall silhouette with spiky hair and sighed irritably." Naruto would you just quit being stupid and stop with the games? I already ready told you tha-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She fell back and hit her shoulders against the lowered shower nozzle as the steam cleared the room. There, standing in the corner, was someone peeking through the air vents above staring her dead in the face. His orange mask twisted sideways as he did, only one eye-hole visible, and it was looking straight at her.

" WHO ARE YOU AND HOW THE DID YOU GET INTO THIS HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sssh! Please miss don't be so loud! I have to tell you something very important!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! GET OUT NOW!!!!" Sakura threw a shampoo bottle at the vent and the man flinched. She grabbed a towel and hurriedly wrapped herself in it breathing heavily as Shikamaru wrapped his fists on the walls.

"Hey shutup in there I'm trying to sleep!...Troublesome women…."

Sakura ran to the door and tried to open it but her soapy hands kept slipping around it as the man tossed the bottle down and looked at her. He shied away and covered his eyes.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so badly but I must tell you something please listen!" He insisted in a polite and nervous voice. Sakura started shaking and looked at him.

"W-Who…are you?"

"My name is Tobi and I live here. And I came to tell you that you must get your friends and leave before midnight tonight. Hurry! You're already too late!" Tobi said and she still fumbled with the doorknob.

" Why should I believe you?"

" You just have to miss please! I wouldn't be stuck in this air vent if it wasn't important. If you value your friends and your life you must go. If you don't then…."

Tobi fell silent and she moved from the door to get a better look at him." Then….?"

" Then…." Something caught his attention, Sakura guessed, since his head turned sharply to the left and he stared at the walls. With great speed he closed up the vent and started moving away." You must trust me please and do as I say! If you don't then you will suffer.You and your friends will suffer!"

_'We will suffer?'_She thought looking at the vent. He was gone.'_What__ did he mean by we will suffer?_' Sakura cut off the shower and put her pajamas on. She climbed into her bed ignoring Ino who was snoring loudly and stared at her pillow until her eyes felt heavy.'_I__ will tell them in the morning, I have to tell them in the morning._' Sakura's eyes shut and the room fell silent. A pair of eyes watched her until she was deeply asleep, a wide smile inched it's way across the face as the vents were slowly shut.

If only she had listened to him………

* * *

**Konohamaru: **Wow that was intense! And it was funny too!

**Mr. Face:** I thought you'd like that, wait until I finish.

**Udon:** This is starting to get intense. I wonder what's going to happen.

**Moegi:** Guess we have to wait until tomorrow night.

**Mr. Face**: turns to the walls and grins I can hear you listening in on my bedtime tale, why don't you tell me what you think in those so called reviews and maybe I'll feel like finishing the rest. cuts off the lights and leaves grinning Heheheh,_goodnight__……_


End file.
